1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electricity and more particularly to an improved handle for extracting an electrical plug from an electrical socket.
2. Background of the Related Art
When electricity became more than a means for lighting and became a common utility for powering other appliances in the early part of the 20th century, the need for a safe and easy means of connection to and disconnection from the power source was identified. In 1904, the original two pin plug and socket was patented. As power requirements increased, electric power technology evolved to produce more sophisticated plugs and sockets. These new connection systems include polarized and grounded plugs and sockets, as well as specially configured designs for a variety of purposes. Twist locking plugs were designed and produced to prevent inadvertent disconnection of the plugs from the sockets. Likewise, plugs and sockets have been developed which limit maximum current loads.
Since the inception of the power plug and socket, disconnecting a plug from a socket has evolved as a basic problem. Too often the disconnection of the plug from the socket is accomplished by pulling on the power cord. Grasping the plug and pulling to remove from the socket or in the case of twist locking systems twisting and pulling to remove from the socket proves to be particularly difficult for the user. In cases where several plugs are closely spaced as in duplex or more particularly in four socket gang boxed systems grasping the plug becomes especially difficult to accomplish.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,722 to Stott discloses an attachment for use in removing an electric plug from its socket or the like. The invention involves the provision of a handle or bail securely attached to the plug and projecting outwardly at the center where it will naturally be in position for anyone to grasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,385 to Ramsey discloses the construction and mounting of disconnecting switches and the like. The disclosed switch has a switch blade that is movable into and out of contact engagement with a plurality of stationary contact fingers each of which has a small area high pressure contact portion and each of which is individually resilient and prestressed to provide a relatively high contact pressure in the switch closed position without requiring highly accurate alignment of the contact fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,092 to Cline discloses plug caps for electrical outlets, and the like and more particularly to plug caps having novel means to remove them from the electrical outlets, and being otherwise particularly constructed so as to prevent the plug cap from being removed from the outlet by pulling on the cord connection, which latter is inserted into the plug cap for connection thereto, through the side thereof, thus preventing the cord wires from being loosened from the plug terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,575 to Dobkins discloses improvements in cutout or safety switches for the ignition circuit of a motor vehicle and especially relates to a safety device for farm vehicles, which are driven by an internal combustion engine
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,036 to Dickie discloses a pivotable pull ring permanently attached to a low profile electrical plug by fashioning a locking stub at the attaching ends of the pull ring. Matching lock stub cavities in the electrical plug have “one-way” locking tabs which accept the locking stubs into the locking cavity during assembly, but which block the removal of the locking stub from the locking stub cavity once the locking stub is assembled into the locking stub cavity. The locking tab has a gentle ramp on the outside, to facilitate displacement of the locking tab to allow entry of the locking stub during assembly, but has an abrupt shoulder on the inside to prevent displacement of the locking tab after assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,731 to Dickie discloses a molded plastic low profile electrical plug comprising a thin molded plastic main body member, two electrically conductive blade members adapted for insertion into an electrical outlet, and two wire members forming an electrical cord. A removal handle receiving aperture is open to the back face of the main body member. A molded plastic removal handle having a base portion and a handle portion joined in flexible relation to the base portion, is situated with the base portion within the removal handle receiving aperture such that the main body member and the base portion of the removal handle are in interference fit with each other, so as to securely retain the removal handle in the removal handle receiving aperture. The handle portion is flexibly movable between an in-use position and an offset position. When the handle portion is in its in-use position it extends generally perpendicularly outwardly from the back face of the main body member so as to be readily graspable. The resultant line of action of a pulling force transmitted through the molded plastic removal handle is oriented generally parallel to the longitudinal axes of the two electrically conductive blade members, thus having an effective point of application located substantially midway between the two electrically conductive blade members. In this manner, the pulling force is distributed relatively evenly between the two electrically conductive blade members, to thereby facilitate ready removal of the electrical plug from an electrical outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,762 to Matsumura, et al discloses a terminal fitting structure of a service plug provided with a plug body provided with short-circuiting terminals. A turning shaft is provided to the plug body so that the turning shaft is perpendicular to the respective fitting centers of the short-circuiting terminals, and a lever coupled to the plug body via the turning shaft so that the lever can be turned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,666 to Yu discloses electrical plugs capable of being easily removed from their associated receptacles with the aid of a pull ring. This improved pull ring is either pulled or pushed only in the direction that is perpendicular to the prong side of an electrical plug whereby making the storage and operation of the pull ring much easier to operate than the typical pull-ringed electrical plug arrangements that are currently available.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,309 to Chen discloses an electric plug including two locating blocks aligned at two sides of the housing thereof to pivotally hold a substantially C-shaped pull ring. The pull ring has two pivot holes aligned at the ends thereof and respectively pivotally connected to the locating blocks by a respective pivot bolt that has a head stopped outside the respective pivot hole. The heads of the pivot bolts each have a diameter greater than that of the pivot holes so as to prevent disconnection of the pull ring from the housing.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of securing an object to a support member, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical power plug for enabling the safe efficient disconnection from an electrical power receptacle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved electrical power plug having a grasping device to enable safe efficient disconnection from an electrical power receptacle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved electrical power plug having a rigid grasping device to enable safe efficient twisting and disconnection from a twist locking electrical power receptacle
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved electrical disconnecting apparatus that is adaptable to an electrical receptacle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved electrical disconnecting apparatus that utilizes a minimum number of metallic parts.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved electrical disconnecting apparatus that utilizes a nonconductive polymeric material to reduce shock hazard.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.